My Life in Hell
by Happy Life
Summary: When he told me to "Go to Hell", I didnt think he meant it so literally. 8018 YamaHiba, slight 8059


A/N: I've been wanting to write a fan fiction out of this idea for a while now. I was watching a t.v show on like if there was a heaven or hell, and it just popped out of my head! It took me a while to get down my thoughts on this but please enjoy and tell me what you think about it!

--

I was at a train station. To where, I don't know. I don't remember anything. Even my own name. All I know is that I must get on this train to wherever it may go. There is one other person at this stop. He is wearing a large cap with a knapsack. I look around myself and see no luggage around me. I stare longer and notice that he is as pale as snow. He did not look sickly though, more of an earthly glow pale. I blink as I realize he is staring back at me.

He is emotionless and calm. His face is not ugly, but rather pretty like. His lips are a nice pink color and hair is jet black. His eyes though, are what make me stop. They are fierce and confident, like they know everything about anything. Even though they are seemingly even darker than his hair, I can see even darker flames dancing in his eyes. I hear the train approaching. It's right in front of me now. Just as I try to step, I realize I cannot move. I turn my head to see the boy again and see he is also still looking at me. Just as I try to step to him he asks me a question.

"How did you die?"

--

"Run, run!" Yamamoto cheered on a baseball player while another man next to him sighed and covered his ears. Yamamoto turned his head to check on the man.

"You 'kay Goku?" The man named Goku turned his head to Yamamoto in annoyance.

"I told you not to call me Goku you idiot. My names Go-Ku-De-Ra. Get that in your head." Gokudera growled. Yamamoto laughed and sat back down.

"Sorry. Hey, wanna get some sushi Goku?" He asked while turning off the t.v. Gokudera just sighed again and stood up to follow the much taller man.

Yamamoto led the way to the kitchen while shuffling through his black hair. His eyes were also black, but it was always so hard to tell, as his eyes were always closed from smiling or laughing all the time. He was a great baseball player and was envied by men and fawned over by women. Gokudera was lucky to have him as a lover and Gokudera knew it. Yamamoto, however, thought this way about Gokudera.

From a distance, Gokudera looked fine enough. With his grey hair and green eyes he looked handsome. But closer up, you could tell he was glaring at you with such force it could knock you down. Not only this, but his personality was bad as well, he most everything seriously and was always pessimistic and could tear someone's heart apart (both mentally and physically) without even a blink. So, to get through Gokudera, you would have to go through his glare and his personality and most people couldn't even get through the first. But, Yamamoto being who he is ignored everything until Gokudera showed who he was on the inside, a softie who happened to like sushi.

"What would you like?" Yamamoto asked when they got to the kitchen.

"Sushi." Gokudera replied with a frown. "You already asked what I wanted." Yamamoto scratched the back of his head and chuckled.

"Right, right. So, sushi?" He asked again.

Gokudera sighed another agonizing sigh.

--

"Please go out with me!" A girl squealed while red in the face. Yamamoto sighed. He had to go through this way to many times. It was terrible to break someone's heart.

"I'm sorry. I already have someone I love, but you can root for me in my games if you'd like." He tried. The girl just got even redder in the face and her eyes started tearing up.

'Crap', he thought ,'not again.'

"Who is it? Who do you love?" The girl asked. Yamamoto just looked away.

"I cant say-" He was cut off by the girl's lips. She was kissing him! He lost all thought motion until someone stepped into the classroom he was currently in. Gokudera. Great. Then he pushed the girl away with all the force he had, making her fall on the ground. He started after Gokudera who was already gone.

He was out on the street now face to face with Gokudera who had been waiting for him. Yamamoto started to explain when Gokudera just glared as hard as he could.

"Go to Hell." He whispered and ran away. Yamamoto, of course, just ran after him as fast as possible and reached for Gokudera's outreached hand, when he heard a loud honk, a scream and saw a huge truck just centimeters away. When everything went black.

--

"How did you die?"

I look at him. Then turn to the train that is supposed to take me somewhere. But as I turn in the opposite direction, I realize there is another train station. It, too, also has a train there. I look at the boy again and, scared by the question, want to be away from him. I go to the other train but instead, bonk into nothing. I am confused. There is nothing there yet something stops me. I realize it's a glass. The train that is on the other side has a large word on its front. My stomach sinks as I read what it says. As I turn to the train on the side I am on, I already know what it says. When I look, my thoughts were confirmed. These trains were supposed to take us to the names it had. I just wished that my trains name had another name.

Hell. That was my train's name.

"_Go to Hell." _

_I didn't think he meant it so literally._

_--_

A/N: What do you think? This fan fiction isn't supposed to be scary, just a little comedic. I will continue this if people like it. If not, then I will delete this account and just go back to my old one! You decide!

_-Happy Forever_


End file.
